Two-Coloured Eyes and Bravery
by eaglenation
Summary: Parts of the life of Loonpaw, my warrior cat. She is not normal, but gifted and cursed in the strangest ways. However, all she wants is to be accepted. My entry for the Spirit that Comes at Night's contest.
1. One

Her name is Loonpaw.

Loonpaw, the brave and loyal.

Many believe she is a cat of prophecy, for she is one of the most powerful fighters ever born. Her pelt is chocolate brown, and her eyes have two different colours, green and yellow.

She is a RiverClan she-cat, and will stand up for her Clan above almost anything but her best friend, Eaglepaw, a silver tom.  
She was born too her mother, Bluefish, and her father, Timberwish, at midnight, with her brother and sister, Stallionpaw and Minnowpaw.

Many think her strange. Some make a wide berth around her when they see her because of her eyes. But really, she just wants to be friends.  
She's a kind soul, and never wants to hurt anyone, though she is extremely self-conscious about her eyes.  
No matter her defects, she wants to be a warrior, and she wants to be one soon. She trains hard and fights even harder, but like everyone, she had those days where laziness over takes her.

But why do cats fear her, really? Because she's different. She doesn't look like your everyday apprentice. She's smaller, built lithe and lean. But it's her eyes that cause cats to whisper and judge her before they ever get to know her. Once they do, they regret ever having doubted Loonpaw.

Because she is loyal to the ends of StarClan and even further. She will defend her friends with her last breath.

If there ever was a prophecy about this strange she-cat, it is unknown. But what is known is that she was born with amazing fighting skills for a she-cat.  
Many are jealous of her, like her own sister, Minnowpaw, who takes every moment to lower her sister and prove that she's better.  
But Loonpaw wishes she didn't have these talents, for they make her even more different than the others.

Her father Timberwish is the deputy, so Loonpaw has high expectations among her Clanmates to be a great warrior, just like him.  
Maybe one day she will be.

But she harbours a secret that no cat knows but Eaglepaw. Loonpaw is deathly afraid of the night. She shivers and trembles in her nest as soon as the sun sets, and Eaglepaw often goes to comfort her.  
Maybe it is a handicap given to her by StarClan to counter her fighting skills, because no cat is perfect.  
No one knows.

At one point, Loonpaw dreaded losing her best friend when he set sights on anther she cat in the Clan, an apprentice named Sparklepaw, a she-cat who agreed with Minnowpaw on making Loonpaw feel like she was fox-dung.  
But Loonpaw should not have doubted her friend, because he came back to her, and now he is a warrior named Eaglefrost.  
He waits for her to become a warrior so they can become more than friends.

Her name is Loonpaw.

Loonpaw, the brave and loyal.

And she is a warrior forever and ever.


	2. Two

**I do not own warriors, only the plot and my own characters. Here's an adventure that Loonpaw lived through in her early apprentice days.******

Fox!  
_An exerpt of Loonpaw's life._

"Loonpaw, we're going on a patrol!" Loonpaw's mentor, Calmstripe , called. Loonpaw bounded to her feet and followed the grey tom excitedly.

"Calmstripe, where are we going?" Loonpaw asked curiously. She liked her mentor. He was intelligent, and rarely got angry at Loonpaw when she messed up.

"Barracudatail's patrol said they smelled fox by the ShadowClan border. She said it was stale, so we're going to check it out."

Excitement pricked Loonpaw's pelt. "Okay." She bounded after her mentor, her mismatched eyes glittering in the morning sun.

They followed the river in the direction of the Greenleaf twolegplace, and trees began to pepper the landscape.

"Calmstripe, what if there's a fox?" Loonpaw asked anxiously.

"Don't worry. It's probably just a burrow. You know we don't usually get foxes here. They don't appreciate fish."

Loonpaw grinned. "How can you be so sure your right?"

"I'm not. Not every warrior is always right." Calmstripe assured her. "It's just the biggest possibility."

They kept walking until the Twolegplace came into view. The trees began to grow denser around them, and Loonpaw jolted as it began to get darker beneath the trees. "You're sure there's not fox?"

Calmstripe sniffed the air. "Positive. Come on, Barracudatail said she smelled the fox somewhere around here." He padded towards the Twolegplace and sniffed the air again, then stumbled. Loonpaw ran up to him, and found herself staring at a deep hole.

"Fox den…." She whispered, then shuddered. "Why would anyone want to live here? It's so dark…."

"Yes, but the smell is stale. There hasn't been a fox here for moons." Calmstripe assured her. "Come on, we'd better go report our findings to Reedstar."

Relieved, Loonpaw padded away from the hole in the ground. There would be no fighting today!

Suddenly, a crash sounded behind them, and both cats whirled around to face the jaws of a fox. Loonpaw screeched in terror, then unsheathed her claws and lowered herself to the ground. Calmstripe bounded in front of her protectively.

"Let me handle this!" Loonpaw screeched.

"Loonpaw, no! I thought the smell was stale…." Calmstripe muttered.

The fox snarled and lunged. Fear filled Loonpaw's pelt, but she bounded forward. As the fox went for the bigger intruder, Calmstripe, it lowered its massive jaws. Loonpaw ran at it, and just as it lowered its head, she bounded onto it, pinning its giant snout to the earth. She scratched at its eyes, then ran up it's back.

"Keep it distracted!" She called to Calmstripe.

"Great. I'm taking orders from an apprentice." She heard Calmstripe mutter.

Without time to think of a retort, she ran her hind legs down the creatures back. It squealed and thrashed. Mustering all her courage, Loonpaw sheathed her claws and slid down the fox's back and latched onto its tail. As it whirled around, Calmstripe managed to land a claw swipe to its eye. Roaring in pain, the creature spun around again, causing Loonpaw to lose her grip on its tail. One of the fox's teeth scratched across her face and back as she flew between its jaws and landed hard on the ground.

Calmstripe scratched across the creature's muzzle one last time, then sent it running.

"Not towards ShadowClan!" Calmstripe screeched. The fox was headed straight for the border! If it crossed, the ShadowClan cats would be in serious trouble!

Loonpaw struggled to her paws and ran at the fox, blocking its path. Calmstripe nipped its hind legs and sent it away, out of their territory and towards the mountains.  
Only then did Loonpaw collapse, panting.

Both mentor and apprentice were covered in scratched, Loonpaw's face and back bleeding the worst. Blood dripped into her yellow eye.

"Let's go see to that eye of yours." Calmstripe said.

"Now that was some adventure." Loonpaw panted, though she was beginning to laugh. "I though you said there hadn't been a fox here for moons!" She exclaimed.

"See? Not every warrior is right." Calmstripe chuckled.


End file.
